danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
A list of minor characters in the Dangan Ronpa series. Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Daiya Owada The older brother of Mondo Owada, and was the head of Crazy Diamond before Mondo took over. On the night of Daiya's "retirement" he challenged Mondo to a race. Mondo was reckless, and was nearly hit by a truck. However, Daiya saved him and was hit instead. In his final moments, Daiya gave Mondo man's honor. Genocider Syo's Victims They are briefly shown while Naegi looks through the Genocider Syo Case File. Only a few appear, and they range in age. They are: Issei Kanno, Ken Harada, Tetsuhiro Honda, and Gaku Shouji. Kenichiro Sakura Oogami 's boyfriend, and the strongest fighter in the world. He was diagnosed with a terminal illness, and was given six months to live. Before he died, he passed his title onto Oogami. He was the one person Oogami could never win against. Jin Kirigiri Kirigiri's father. He was to become the next head of the Kirigiri family, a line of notable detectives. However, he abandoned this future, and decided to become the principal of Hope's Peak. He was shunned for this, and was ostracized from the Kirigiri family. His daughter had come to Hope's Peak to get rid of all ties with him. During his time as principal, he transformed Hope's Peak into a shelter for the remaining students, along with the 78th class. He was killed by Monokuma via The Space Journey. Naegi's Parents Briefly shown in a DVD given by Monokuma, along with Naegi's sister Komaru. They are shown congratulating him about his acceptance into Hope's Peak, and in a brief second, they disappear along with Komaru, and a disheveled room is shown. It is unknown what happened to them. Santa Shikiba Referred to only by his title in the game but mentioned in supplementary material, Santa Shikiba was a Super High School Level Botanist who was responsible for the greenhouse on the fifth floor and the Monokuma Flower which blossoms there. Believed to have been killed prior to the events of the first game. Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell, Despair Academy Kuzuryuu's Sister Kuzuryuu's sister died prior to the beginning of Super Dangan Ronpa 2. She was killed by Satou, who had knocked the girl out in a fit of rage and worried how she would retaliate. Mahiru Koizumi, who was friends with Satou and bullied by the victim, figured out the truth but concealed it. Her death would later lead to the murders of both Satou and Koizumi. During one of Kuzuryuu's free time event, it is revealed she holds the title of "Ultimate Little Sister". Satou Satou was a friend of Koizumi's. She knocked out Kuzuryuu's sister and then killed her to prevent her from retaliating. Afterwards, she blamed it on a serial pervert. However, she was killed by Kuzuryuu, out of revenge. She was killed prior to Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Dangan Ronpa/Zero Soushun Murasame He was given the title, "Super High School Level Student Council President". Along with Izuru Kamukura, the two survived the Despair Incident. However, it left Murasame with a terrible head injury, and he became uncontrollable, even with treatment from the school doctor. When Matsuda Yasuke comes to talk to him, he is unresponsive until he mentionsEnoshima. Only panic fills Murasame's eyes, and he is later killed by Matsuda. Yuuto Kamishiro He was the "Super High School Level Secret Agent". He is extremely perverted, despite his childlike appearance and mannerisms. He met Ryouko Otonashi when she found one of her notebooks under a dead body. He was found dead with a broken neck. Category:Dangan Ronpa/Zero Characters Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Characters